Hazme un Sitio Entre tu Piel
by TrunksVegeta13
Summary: 17 vaga en por su propia conciencia aferrándose al odio la sed de venganza y el único recuerdo que preserva; su muerte. Repentinamente Bulma rompe su letargo convirtiéndolo en el prototipo de su nuevo proyecto con el que pretende restaurar la humanidad que algún día hubo en él. Incapaz de controlar a su creación, Bulma descubre que 17 puede ser su peor pesadilla... o su mejor sueño
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** _Hola chicos/as. Aquellos que conozcáis el fic "Hazme un Sitio entre tu Piel" sabréis que originalmente lo publiqué en otra cuenta (bajo seudónimo** Melissa Bergman MB**), dado que había perdido la contraseña de esta cuenta, y por eso no pude continuar con el fic principal que ahora estoy haciendo que es "La Fuerza del Destino"._

_Para aquellos que aún no lo conozcáis, os dejo un breve resumen:_

* * *

**Resumen**

Tras ser derrotado, C17 vaga al borde de la muerte. Repentinamente, Bulma rompe su letargo, ofreciéndole una última oportunidad, convirtiéndolo en el principal prototipo de un nuevo proyecto en el que trabaja, junto con un miembro de la familia Son.

Incapaces de controlar la fuerza del androide y de comprender el funcionamiento de su cualificado organismo, Bulma decide restaurar su sistema, dejándole sin recuerdos, reduciendo su poder y anulando su programación homicida al pretender dotarlo de la humanidad que hubo en él.

Rendido a los designios de su nueva creadora y sintiéndose un juguete roto, C17 se aferra al único recuerdo que aún preserva en su mente: sus últimos minutos; el momento en el que fue destruido por su propia hermana. El odio que profesa hacia su gemela se convierte en su mantra, haciendo que actue de maneras insospechadas, sumido en una farsa, con el único propósito de vengarse.

Sin embargo, la humanidad que Bulma ha infundido en él comienza a cambiarle y su relación creadora-androide convertirá este descabellado proyecto en una pesadilla para algunos... y en un sueño para otros...

* * *

**Prólogo (La muerte no es el final)**

_Unos meses después de la partida de Son Goku con Shenlong..._

Los segundos se distendían en el tránsito, mientras la mente dispersa de C17 apenas era capaz de concebir efímeros pensamientos, resplandores de su memoria que se desvanecían con fugacidad de un relámpago, eclipsados por la lúgubre bruma de la abstracción. El perecedero sueño sucumbió paulatinamente al impulso de la conciencia, que abogó por reintegrar el último vestigio de su mente, hasta que el androide fue capaz de concebir, remotamente, su propia existencia. Una existencia agónica, condenada.

_Estoy muerto... Él me mató… No, ella me mató._

Ese pensamiento fugaz navegó por su turbado juicio, como un lejano destello que rasgaba los inexactos confines de la penumbra. Un cálido espasmo, el último aliento de la rabia que desgarró su mente, solo por un efímero instante. Un último momento de desolación que se evaporó en los trazos impenetrables del vacío. Luego, solo quedó el silencio sepulcral, el caos deforme, la imperecedera oscuridad que lo devoraba, ahogándolo, reteniéndolo en un yermo universo donde sólo existía él.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿acaso la muerte era distinta en esta ocasión?, ¿podía haber algo después del último segundo o solo se encontraba atrapado en el fugaz espejismo que le conducía a la nada?.

_No, nunca hubo más. Nunca habrá nada más…_

No podía aferrarse a los últimos pedazos de esa esperanza derruida. No quería irse, no quería desaparecer para siempre, pero no era un cobarde. Estaba preparado para dejar de existir, es todo cuanto podía esperar. Solo quería que todo sucediera rápido, así que se abandonó a la oscuridad, sin pensar, sin luchar, anhelado que el vacío consumiera la última esencia que le ligaba a la vida, que destruyera el espectro vagabundo de su mente.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se mostró obstinado, prolongando el inevitable final. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses… No pudo precisarlo. Todo era infinito. Estaba lejos del mundo, de sus normas; lejos de la vida y de la muerte.

No entendía por qué le retenían ahí, en el lapso indefinido, donde la existencia se convertía en una ilusoria esencia que se evaporaba lentamente.

La idea de permanecer en ese páramo eternamente enturbiaba las leves ráfagas de su percepción, hasta que se convirtió en la única reflexión que era capaz de concebir. Habitaría en la nada perpetuamente, confinado, sometido, vencido. Existiría solo para errar sin rumbo por ese espacio vacío, transitando el limbo infinito, hasta desear desesperadamente la inexistencia que, alguna vez, infundo miedo en él.

Ella le había exilado, le había negado la misma muerte. Intentó aferrarse a los recuerdos, mantener la mente libre, una tentativa de recuperar la libertad, de vagar lejos de aquel lugar, aunque fuera solo de forma ilusoria. Quiso buscar respuestas a las preguntas que se precipitaban en su mente, como una tempestad que hacia naufragar su quebrada fortaleza, pero la oscuridad había destruido su pasado y, entre los escombros de su memoria, tan solo prevalecía la huella de sus últimos segundos, la estela nítida que rememoraba el momento en el que se rindió; su particular suicidio.

_¿Por qué te interpusiste en mi camino?, ¿por qué me traicionaste?, ¡¿qué hice mal!?... Debí matarte… ¡fui un idiota!_

Evocar originaba en él un dolor extraño. Se sentía perdido, desamparado… solo.

_Se supone que deberías estar a mi lado… ¡Ayúdame, maldita sea!..._

Aborreció la humanidad que se había asentado en su interior. Los sentimientos eran una fuerza devastadora que aniquilaba su resistencia, que le convertían en alguien vulnerable. Necesitaba destruir sus malditos recuerdos, aniquilar sus emociones, huir de sí mismo… huir de ella. Pero no lo hizo. Se aferró a su recuerdo, alimentándose de la rabia, bebiendo el cálido bálsamo de la ira, dejando que el odio lo condujera por las tinieblas, hasta que el dolor se disipó, hasta que maldijo su decisión y, repudiando su propia existencia, deseó fervientemente la muerte propiamente dicha.

Poco a poco, su fuerza fue mermando. Su mente agonizaba lentamente, mientras él seguía atrapado. Esa muerte era demasiado lenta. A veces se reía de su patetismo, incluso llegó a tener la delirante idea de que alguien iba a rescatarlo… pero, ¿quién iba a preocuparse de su miserable existencia?. Lo había perdido todo. No podía soportarlo más.

_En realidad ya no soy nada… no soy nadie…_

Incapaz de seguir luchando contra sí mismo, se abandonó por completo, ofreciéndose, sumiso, a la estela del delirio que comenzaba a sitiar lo único que quedaba de él. La oscuridad termino devorándolo, como una caricia fría, pero fue suficiente para calmarlo, para acallar su razón, para que se rindiera totalmente.

Y, cuanto se sentía al borde del final, algo irrumpió en su penumbra. Un sonido pausado, periódico, mecánico, que fluyó por su particular infierno, fundando un eco ensordecedor que rasgó el silencio. Fue el primer estímulo, la fuerza que le arrancó de los brazos del letargo, transportándolo, paulatinamente, a la ambigua vida, guiándolo por el quimérico pasaje que funde la realidad con la mera ensoñación.

Se aferró a ese estímulo, esperanzado, dejándose llevar a un destino incierto. El tiempo se precipitó y la oscuridad se volvió cálida, pesada, densa. Entonces, alcanzó a percibir como su corazón latía mansamente contra su esternón y las pulsaciones proliferaron raudamente por todo su organismo, incidiendo en sus sienes, donde trasmutaron en una intermitente presión, forjando leves punzadas de una sensación parecida al dolor.

Dolor… podía sentirlo… de un modo u otro, algo estaba cambiando.

_Estoy vivo… Pero, ¿cómo puede ser que siga vivo?..._

Ese pensamiento brotó de su más recóndito subconsciente, pero abordó precipitadamente su restringida racionalidad, fustigando su cerebro, increpando sus paliados sentidos, en un intento de abordar su situación actual. Sin embargo, no pudo obtener una respuesta clara. Ni tan siquiera podía estar seguro de quién era o dónde estaba. Aunque, en esos momentos, no importaba realmente. Estaba vivo y ese pensamiento se convirtió en su pilar, resucitando su esperanza, matando sus miedos.

Se tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse, pretendiendo percibir su cuerpo, que se descubrió como algo liviano, casi inmaterial. No concebía la idea de moverse, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su propio estado. Apenas podía sentir, o distinguir la posición de sus extremidades. Tampoco alcanzaba a percibir ninguna señal exterior; una voz, unos pasos o, simplemente, el silbido del viento. Nada.

Tras otros intentos vanos, se resignó a la inmovilidad. Dejó que sus pensamientos caminaran al filo del desvanecimiento y abandonó la lucha contra los sedantes, entregándose a la libertad que encumbró su mente, aliviado por su regreso.

La calma acompasó cada latido, marcando los segundos de un período impreciso, alterando el mutismo, la soledad, el aislamiento, hasta que su mente se disipó, disgregándose en un estado parecido al sueño humano. Paulatinamente, el rumor de sus palpitaciones se hizo más tenue, hasta convertirse en un exiguo eco, apenas perceptible. Un susurro moribundo, que terminó marchitándose, rindiéndose, sumiso, al silencio.

La ilusoria tranquilidad perduró durante un lapso impreciso, hasta que un nuevo estímulo forzó su retorno. Un foco de energía que se instaló en el centro de su pecho, fundando un núcleo candente que se extendió por doquier, proliferando arduamente por su cuerpo, como una plaga prendía todo a su paso, desde la médula de sus huesos hasta la capa de su piel. Cada nervio se parecía estremecerse al contacto de esa extraña fuerza y sus músculos se distendían entre espasmos metódicos, completamente rígidos, como si estuvieran a punto de desgarrarse. La presión que asediaba sus sienes incrementó, como un taladro candente que perforaba su cráneo y descomponía su cerebro.

_¿Qué… qué pasa ahora?, ¿por qué…?_

Mecánicamente, entreabrió la boca, rompiendo la inmovilidad, rasgando el sello de sus labios, que ofrecieron una vía al paso del oxígeno. El aire invadió violentamente sus pulmones, los cuales, presionaron sus laceradas costillas ante la mínima expansión. La punzada de dolor que acometió fuertemente contra su tórax le obligó a expulsar el aliento, conformando un gemido que se deslizó sumisamente por la nítida línea de sus dientes encajados.

¿Por qué lehacían eso?, ¿le habían devuelto a la vida solo para torturarlo?, ¿eso era todo?, ¿volvería a morir?

_No, no quiero morir…_

Intentó moverse, luchar, zafarse del dolor que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero era imposible. Su organismo apenas era capaz de emular menguados movimientos.

No comprendía qué le estaban haciendo, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Le habían desactivado, convirtiéndolo en un ser precario, incapaz de defenderse. Esa idea se manifestó como conmoción extraña, una inconcurrencia tratándose de un individuo superior. Era irónico, solo podía aguantar el dolor y esperar a que todo terminara, de la manera que fuera.

Entonces, algo cálido difuminó un fugaz trazo por su mejilla. Algo exterior, algo real… algo que no dañaba.

_¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?, ¿quién…?_

-¿… oírme?, ¿eh?

Esa voz de tono compasivo asedió sus oídos, internándose en su cerebro, despertando una sensación que eclipsaba su conciencia. La violencia perturbó su cognición. Su mundo era frío, confuso, oscuro, doloroso, sí, y podía soportarlo. Pero la delicadeza que infundo esa cálida voz femenina… no, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Comenzó a percibir claramente ese ser, una presencia muy cercana a él. Intentó concentrarse en eso, desviando su atención del dolor, pretendiendo romper las cadenas que lo sometían a la inactividad.

De nuevo esa sensación, el tibio esbozo del contacto, que ahora trazaba una senda por la línea definida de su esternón. En esta ocasión, alcanzó a percibir el contraste de su piel con el perfil de una mano.

_No te atrevas a tocarme… Maldita sea… Si pudiera moverme…_

-Vamos, despierta –pidió esa cálida voz, cada vez más nítida, incrustándose en sus pensamientos-. Ya deberías estar despierto –afirmó con un tono apacible-.

Un nuevo contacto, en esta ocasión más pausado, o al menos, pudo sentirlo mejor. Alguien estaba apartando algunos mechones de su frente.

La tensión de sus músculos faciales afloró profusamente a su piel, bosquejando los trazos de una mueca contraída por la rabia.

_No me toques… déjame en paz… ¡Basta!_

Volvió a captar aire de forma involuntaria, sin poder precisar con exactitud el hecho de que no necesitaba respirar para sobrevivir. Los efluvios químicos acometieron con cada inspiración, repercutiendo en su gusto, hasta transigir en una miscelánea ácida que atraía la bilis a su garganta. Ese olor conquistó su mente con una sensación de Déjà vu, pero fue incapaz de precisar el recuerdo que volvía a revivir.

Confundido, se obligó a tranquilizarse, aferrarse a la realidad que se precipitaba a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió distinguir cada porción de su cuerpo. Notó el sudor deslizándose pesadamente por la línea de sus sienes, su tibio aliento en los labios, el gélido contraste de algún tipo de sustancia inyectada en sus venas, el áspero ardor que inoculaban en su pecho, y esa presencia…

Sus párpados se deslizaron súbitamente, otorgando a sus pupilas una instantáneamente nítida visión de la realidad. Al instante, sus retinas acapararon la precisada forma de unos almendrados ojos celestes, que lo miraban pertinazmente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó la mujer, que su visor retinal calificaba como "humana estándar"-.

C17 intentó reconocer ese rostro, pero sus recuerdos seguían siendo una difusa estela, así que se limitó a observarla. A pesar de ser una humana, detonaba cierta magnificencia. Su pelo azul diseminaba un ondulado flequillo sobre su frente, y sus facciones angulosas no disminuían la belleza que había adquirido con el paso de los impasibles años, que él no pudo precisar con exactitud. Sus labios delineados conformaban una sonrisa apacible, natural, y su mirada brillaba de una forma especial, irradiada por el velo de la fascinación.

_Pero, ¿quién es esta mujer?, y ¿por qué sonríe de esa manera?_

Ante el mutismo del androide, la mujer rexaminó el rostro que tantas veces había observado en sus largas horas de trabajo. C17 tenía unas facciones angulosas, con un tímido toque de rudeza perfilando sus pómulos cincelados y asediando su mandíbula ancha, contrastando con las elegantes pinceladas que marcaban su nariz recta y su mentón pronunciado, en una fusión que incrementaba su insólita definición. Su pelo, denso y suelto, se disponía en melena bruna que besaba su frente despejada; asediando el arco perfilado de sus cejas, proyectándose por sus sienes, ciñéndose a los ángulos tallados de su fisionomía. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la fina capa de barba comenzaba a florecer por su tez, conformando una estela umbría que amenizaba la palidez. Gero había perfeccionado la estética de sus androides, hasta emular perfectamente a un humano. Sus prototipos estaban lejos de poder recrear esa piel artificial o el incógnito tono de esa mirada penetrante, violenta, perfilada con la elegancia felina que trazada su insólito color; una miscelánea de un líquido matiz cristalino, semejante al topacio azul, hendido por un selecto contraste de malaquita, apenas perceptible, una ilusión provocada por la incisión de los focos contra esos ojos que lo contemplaban de forma prudencial. En cierto modo, esa extraña mirada era la única seña que lo diferenciaba claramente de los humanos, al menos, a simple vista.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –irrumpió C17 con una voz que se quebró en su garganta-. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué diablos me has hecho? -intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder a las señales del sistema. Apenas podía girar tenuemente la cabeza, pero no consiguió nada más-. ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! –cuestionó con un matiz, crecientemente, potente y denso-.

Los dientes de C17 se compactaron repentinamente en una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, vas a hacerte daño -indicó ella, invitándolo a relajarse con un tímido roce que acaparó su cuello. C17 relajó los músculos y desistió en su intento-. Estás en Capsule Corp -respondió la humana apartando su mano de la piel ajena-. Te reactivaré completamente cuando termine de repararte. Por el momento, necesito que estés totalmente inmóvil de cuello para abajo –explicó en un tono apacible-. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Repararme? –cuestionó el androide, con un tono más sumiso de lo que pretendió-.

-Pareces confundido –declaró la mujer, sin perder su aptitud conciliadora-. Claro, que no es de extrañar. Yo también tuve esa sensación cuando regresé del otro mundo.

La ira del androide se sometió mansamente al desconcierto que provocaron esas palabras. Su mueca rígida transfiguró, cubriéndose bajo una falsa máscara de frialdad. Ese recuerdo volvió a morder su mente. La luz brillante, cegadora. Una energía que consumió su universo, dilapidando su visión. Una fuerza abrasadora que despedazó su cuerpo brutalmente, quemando su piel, desmembrando sus músculos, desintegrando sus huesos. Un segundo interminable de dolor. El último lapso antes de fundirse en la inexistencia, rendirse la vaga oscuridad, el caos… la más absoluta nada.

C17 echó su cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un tenue gemido de dolor, mientras el regusto amargo de la sangre acaparaba su gusto.

-No te preocupes por nada –continuó la mujer, disponiendo su cuerpo al filo de la camilla sobre la que reposaba el androide, consiguiendo que este volviera a depositar sus ojos sobre ella-. En unos días estarás completamente listo –aseguró, mientras revisaba con la mirada las máquinas que tenía conectadas al cuerpo-.

Esta vez la muestra de compasión no infundo la ira del humano artificial, realmente, no despertó nada en él. Simplemente, aceptaba su situación, aceptaba a esa humana, de una manera u otra. Ella podía controlarlo, podía desconectarlo o podría descuartizarlo en ese momento, incluso mientras estaba consciente. Esa realidad era humillante y le repugnó su propia sumisión, pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada más. Como en ese segundo que se extiende antes de la muerte, solo podía esperar. Tendría que aprender a ser paciente, o su regreso no serviría para nada. Con esa idea rondando su cabeza, observó en silencio como la mujer manipulaba los tubos que ingresaban en su pecho, inyectando algún tipo de líquido de un luminiscente matiz anaranjado en su interior. Manipulaba las máquinas pausadamente, imponiendo el mínimo contacto con su piel. Sin embargo, podía percibir claramente el trazo de las manos humanas, suaves y cálidas. Se sintió extraño, pero no objetó el roce involuntario.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó, casi cordial, mientras la humana revisaba las vías de sus brazos-.

La mujer le concedió una mirada mientras su mueca se contraía en un gesto de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la mujer, deteniendo sus movimientos-.

-Supongo que me programarás para cumplir algún tipo de objetivo, ¿no?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

-No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca utilizaría a un ser vivo para mi propio interés.

El androide elevó tenuemente su ceja derecha y la mujer percibió un distintivo extraño en esos ojos que la escrutaban friamente. La pincelada salvaje que los caracterizaba pereció gradualmente, y su brillo distintivo se disgregó, hasta que el tono se volvió casi transparente, recuperando el matiz gélido que se instauró en sus facciones.

-Sí, eso es precioso –articuló C17, reconquistando su marcado sarcasmo-. Pero no tiene sentido –añadió, tras tragar un poco de sangre-. Si no tienes pensada ninguna utilidad para mí, ¿por qué me reparas? –cuestionó evadiendo su mirada, hasta que sus pupilas se perdieron en la estructura del techo-. No te creo.

-Solo pretendo darte una última oportunidad –afirmó la mujer, tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras retomaba su trabajo, comprobando que cada vía estaba en su lugar-.

-¿Una última oportunidad? –repitió él, cortante, sin mirarla-. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué me mataron –concluyó mientras deslizaba sus pupilas por las manos de la mujer-.

Un tímido gesto de nerviosismo alteró la mueca sensata de la humana cuando los ojos del androide se cruzaron con los propios. Realmente, aún no se había acostumbrado a verlo despierto. Su aptitud variable la desconcertaba. Era imprevisible y comenzó a pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser ese experimento.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas… nada? -musitó ella, claramente interesada-.

-Nada, absolutamente nada –escupió él, crispado, intentando ser lo más convincente posible, mientras volvía a depositar su cabeza contra la camilla-. Joder… -musitó cuando ella incrementó el volumen del riego que inundaba su pecho-.

-Pensé que tolerabas mejor el dolor -masculló ella, con aire casi divertido-.

C17 la atravesó con la mirada, sin embargo, ella percibió como elevaba sutilmente sus comisuras, enfocando una menguada sonrisa que adulteró su mueca, usualmente, enmarcada en el rictus de seriedad inherente.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –se limitó a articular el androide, obviando el insulto, mientras apreciaba como el sedante volvía a invadir su cuerpo, internándose rápidamente en su cerebro-.

-Es cierto. No nos conocíamos. Soy Bulma Brief.

-Bulma, ese nombre es muy… peculiar –mascullo él con un hilo de voz, mientras sus párpados comenzaban a caer pesadamente-.

-Siempre igual –susurró ella en un tono crispado-.

Él no llegó a escucharla. Los trazos de la realidad se diseminaron, sumiéndolo en la penumbra de su peculiar reinado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Diosa del Infierno Azul**

* * *

El caos; la nada que fecunda el todo; la destrucción que nutre la misma vida; la calma primogénita; la esencia originaria de toda materia; un quimérico páramo de energía lóbrega, densa, silente… eterna…

…un imperio desolado, árido, inhabitado… enigmático…

Su particular infierno.

C17 erraba a merced de las corrientes que lo conducían bajo las turbias aguas del ensueño, naufrago en el océano de los sedantes, perdido en los marjales donde se desvanecían las evocaciones de su paliada concepción; condenado a vagabundear por el laberíntico abismo de su mente, sintiéndose consumido por la ilusoria impresión que anegaba su cuerpo terrenal, transfigurando cada molécula en el figurado bosquejo de un ente compuesto con un material ingrávido; tan volátil como la bruma; tan etéreo como una tormenta de arena.

Entregado pacíficamente a esta transitoria estela de ficticia calma, derivó sin rumbo por la extática quietud que acunaba su silueta, consumido por una falsa sensación de sosiego que aislaba sus sentidos, separándolos del mundo terreno, envolviéndolos con un manto silente que amenoraba toda emoción, toda percepción, todo dolor, todo recuerdo…

…toda realidad…

Se sentía vencido, extenuado, subyugado a la mortífera oscuridad que extinguía y devoraba su existencia, extractándola, fusionándola con el imperecedero universo, allá donde el trémulo palpitar de las estrellas formaba una expedita vereda a su errante cuerpo inmaterial, guiándolo a través del apócrifo cosmos que cercaba su figura, mientras percibía cómo los últimos vestigios de su percepción se disipaban entre los trazos de la inconcina que acechaba sus reflexiones, transformándolas en un fárrago sin sentido que perecía, agonizante, en el océano del olvido que regía su peculiar fantasía.

Se consumía, suspenso en el imperio del sepulcral silencio. Una nana enmudecida que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, arrullándolo, apaciguando su turbación, mientras percibía cómo su energía se escapaba sigilosamente de su cuerpo, y su cerebro se extinguía, abatido, como una vela que agoniza emitiendo un mísero albor que ya no puede rasgar el lúgubre manto que lo asediaba, destruyéndolo, transformándolo en un ente distinto, ajeno, extraño.

Su mundo, su mente, su cuerpo, su ser; todo permutaba en un ciclo caótico, confuso, devastador.

Paulatinamente, la soledad se volvió cálida; la oscuridad hipnótica; su abismo, un páramo de placidez conciliadora, reconfortante, seductora.

Y, durante un fugaz segundo tan efímero como un suspiro en el tiempo pareció detenerse, sucumbió al desvarío de su propia memoria, internándose, inerme e indefenso, en las más profundas simas de su conciencia; explorando un lejano pasadizo de su mente, un desvarío de su cognición biónica, una celda donde encadenaba sus más primarias emociones, los últimos vestigios de una humanidad perdida, negada…

…allí donde solo habitaba_ su _recuerdo…

… allí donde solo subsistía _su_ esencia…

…allí donde solo permanecía…

…_ella_…

Un fantasma del pasado que cada retornaba en su presencia solo para torturarlo con su incierta figura, solo para desvanecerse con la fugacidad de un relámpago, como un fugitivo suspiro exhalado por su moribunda reminiscencia.

Un estertor agónico, impreciso, eclipsado por la difusa materia del caos.

Solo era eso, un esbozo en el lienzo de su razón, un espíritu que deambulaba sumido en el vientre del irascible huracán de la evocación; un ánima condenada deambular por la inmensidad del olvido que, autoritario, custodiaba los imprecisos trazos de su efigie.

Pero, ¿quién era realmente _ella_?¿un delirante espejismo?, ¿una ilusión creada por su mente desocupada?. O quizás, la última exhalación de una realidad que sucumbió al destierro de sus recuerdos, como un brote de percepción en la aridez que reinaba el páramo de sus pensamientos.

Realmente, no lo sabía. Pero tampoco le importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, ese destello errático de su memoria, esa vaga silueta, era todo cuanto quedaba de él, de su mente, de su juicio… de su verdadero ser.

_Ella_ se había convertido en su pilar, era el templo donde veneraba la esperanza perdida de una fe marchita; era su mantra… era… su mundo.

Por eso se aferró obstinado a _su_ recuerdo, intentando esclarecer esa figura que se presentaba en cada sueño, solo como una vaga sombra que se escondía en los desfiladeros su cordura. Por eso se internó en las profundidades de su remembranza, en un desesperado intento de evocar _su _cuerpo, _su _cara, o simplemente, el suave susurro de _su _voz, o el grácil aroma de _su_ fragancia original.

Ansiaba encontrar cualquier vestigio de una existencia perdida; un gesto esbozado en _ese_ quimérico rostro, una mirada ofrecida por _esos_ ojos de tono impreciso, una palabra enunciada por _sus_ labios de matiz incierto, o incluso, una caricia ofrecida por _su_ piel de tacto inexplorado.

Entonces supo que la necesitaba. Necesitaba encontrar un rastro, una huella en el desolado pedregal de su cognición, un grabado en las ruinas de su retentiva.

Solo quería eso, una señal del destino que le hiciera saber que _ella _no era meramente una ilusión irreal, un espejismo en el vacío de su raciocinio.

Necesitaba amparar la certeza de que su mundo tenía sentido.

Pero su esperanza sucumbía al abandono, así como sucumbían las emociones en la vorágine de la sinrazón que anegaba su turbado juicio, donde sus pensamientos quedaban sepultados en las ruinas de lo impreciso, bajo los escombros de la devastación en la que se había convertido su memoria; vestigios de una vida, momentos enclaustrados en un lugar inaccesible de su mente, allá donde los secretos de su propia existencia se ocultaban a su saber, sometiéndolo a la incertidumbre más inicua, dejándolo postrado ante la confusión que concebían estas reflexiones en los abruptos pasajes de su raciocinio.

¿Quién era _ella_?.

No lo sabía; nunca lo supo. Todo cuanto amparaba en su recuerdo era una silueta indefinida; un rostro oculto.

_Ella_ se había convertido un ser sin identidad, sin nombre, sin voz… sin voluntad.

Alguien como él.

…_Angustia_… _Soledad_… _Represión_…

Se sintió nuevamente perdido, solo, consumido por esa emoción desconocida, extraña, demoledora. Una fuerza que le robaba el aliento, una quimérica mano que le empujaba al abismo, ahogando su vida en la deplorable marea del desconcierto; hundiendo sus pensamientos en los insondables precipicios que acusaba su mente, allí donde solo reinaba ya la ardua desolación que lo increpaba en cada sueño y lo atormentaba cada despertar.

Entonces, un tenue razonamiento azotó las turbias marismas de su inteligencia.

Una reflexión; una certeza.

_Ella_ era real… o al menos, fue real… alguna vez, en algún momento, en algún lugar…

Entonces la sintió, con la misma lucidez que acopiaría la realidad más absoluta.

Era _su_ presencia; era _su_ energía. Una corriente que manaba por su cuerpo, acertando a concebir en él una extraña sensación; tal como si unas quiméricas manos lo acariciaran, colmando cada centímetro de su piel con la sutil y volátil sensación de ser rozado por el cálido aliento de un Dios.

Una energía acerba y candente, como el núcleo de una llama que navegaba por sus venas, colmándolo de vigor, de fuerza, de… vida.

Repentinamente, una voz se internó en su universo, haciéndolo temblar desde sus más básicos pilares. Se trataba de una potente voz femenina, dotada de la esencia de un trueno, la textura álgida de un glacial, y la potencia devastadora de un terremoto.

Al principio, solo fue un sonido, una entonación que durante un distendido segundo enunciaba una frase sin sentido aparente. Pero, poco a poco, cada palabra fue tomando un significado coherente en su mente.

-…¡Si no quieres desayunar, ve a entrenar hasta que te desmayes o mueras por inanición, SIMIO IDIOTA E INVOLUCIONADO! –cada sílaba asedió su privilegiado sistema auditivo, proliferando por su cerebro, sacudiendo cada neurona, como una plaga en el plantío; fundando así eco estrambótico que perforaba sus sienes, haciéndolas crepitar, concibiendo en ellas una sensación símil al dolor-.

Finalmente, ese estímulo externo estalló en su razón, rasgando la calma, rompiendo la quietud; quebrando un armisticio jamás pactado, mientras el fantasma de _su_ ausencia se precipitaba a su alrededor, consumiéndolo, esclavizándolo, arrojándolo a las tinieblas del insomnio.

Su sueño se desintegró y con él _su _recuerdo, que se evaporó como el humo frente a sus ojos.

Y, por primera vez en _su_ mundo sintió… sintió miedo… miedo a salir de su infierno… miedo a perder… miedo a perderla a _ella_…

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, mujer insolente! –replicó una voz masculina, potente, inquisitiva, agresiva, que se hizo eco en su infierno. Una voz que hacía estremecer un recuerdo que no alcanzaba a redimir de las cadenas del olvido-. ¡Los saijayines somos más resistentes que los vulgares humanos, así que déjame en paz de una maldita vez y ocúpate de tus propias necesidades!.

Por alguna razón que el androide desconocía, esa voz, esa palabra, "saiyajines", hizo que cada una de sus neuronas se sacudiera con violencia, creando en su cerebro un hervidero de señales.

Al instante, su mente se vio envuelta en una vorágine irreprimible y agresiva regida por inmoderada cólera. Una violenta esencia que anegó su realidad; secuestrando su raciocinio; asolando sus sentidos; nutriendo su cuerpo y su aliento con la exasperada naturaleza de la rabia que lactaron sus venas, proliferando por toda su entidad.

Y despertó… una sensación que pensó extinta despertó en su más profundo interior, clavándose como un cristal roto en su inexacta "alma", abriéndose paso por su mente, rasgando su percepción como el cortante filo de una espada. Una conmoción primigenia más fuerte que su odio, más desenfrenada que su ira, más delirante que su resentimiento, más salvaje que su rabia, más codiciosa que su sed de venganza… una sensación conocida, atrayente, cautivadora.

Esa sensación formaba parte de él, de su naturaleza, de su ser, de su programación. Era su instinto originario; su máxima aspiración homicida; la necesidad inquebrantable de aniquilar una raza, haciéndola sucumbir a la extinción, deleitándose con el ocaso de un linaje condenado a la desaparición.

Irónicamente solo el anhelado placer de la muerte le hizo sentir realmente vivo, devolviéndolo súbitamente a la realidad.

Un suave susurro eléctrico envolvió el impreciso momento de su retorno, apenas un tenue zumbido símil al exiguo siseo de una serpiente oculta en la maleza.

Al instante distinguió el foco productor de tal estímulo: una corriente de energía que se aventuraba en sus sienes, invadiendo, ineludiblemente, su cerebro, colmándolo por una sensación enigmática; parecía que unas manos fantasmales le acariciaban intrínsecamente, emulando un efímero roce que culminaba en su Sistema Central.

Entreabrió los ojos, acaparando una visión turbia, difusa. Le costó un denso segundo argumentar ese entorno. Un denso líquido de tono anaranjado anegaba su hábitat, paliando la concepción de los estímulos externos.

_¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahora conmigo?_ –se preguntó, aún abstraído, sucumbido a la sensación de haber regresado de un largo viaje por el imperio de los sueños-.

Entonces, su turbado juicio concibió la realidad; le estaban programando.

Pronto sería un ser sin mente, sin voluntad. Le arrebatarían toda cognición, toda razón, todo recuerdo… incluso, a _ella_.

_¡No! _–reiteró en su fuero interno, mientras un foco de energía candente colapsaba su pecho-.

Como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, la energía se propagó por su brazo derecho, haciendo estremecer cada tendón, cada inserción muscular, y hasta el núcleo mismo de cada hueso.

Las yemas de sus dedos se iluminaron, reuniendo esa "llama" que parecía cauterizar su piel y hacer hervir su sangre.

* * *

-Estúpido mono desacerbado –mascullaba Bulma, mientras caminaba rumbo al laboratorio, con el claro propósito de sofocar la rabia que cercaba su mente, dedicándose a una larga jornada de trabajo-. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así? -se cuestionó para sí, a la par que insertaba el código alfanumérico en la cerradura electrónica-.

Tras un distendido segundo de comprobación, un led verde parpadeó en la parte superior de la cerradura, y la puerta de acero automatizada comenzó a deslizarse con cierta parsimonia, acusando un tenue zumbido que, repentinamente, se consumió en el fragor de un estruendo.

* * *

El líquido de tono pardo serpenteó dentro de los limítrofes rasgos de la taza que Trunks Briefs sostenía en su diestra, aún sometido a la onda expansiva de la convulsión que había afectado a todo el ala oeste de la mansión durante unos distendidos segundos.

-Pero… ¿qué diablos ha sido eso? –cuestionó el empresario, expresando en su faz una mueca de clara consternación-.

-Ump, seguro que mamá está experimentado con algo –contestó una despreocupada Bra que, tendida sobre el sofá, apenas distanció sus pupilas de la pantalla del móvil-.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada, hermanita? –replicó él, encaminándose con paso decidido hacia la salida del amplio salón-.

-Oh, sí, lo que digas Trunks –contestó ella, sin siquiera prestar atención, mientras su mano surcaba el aire expresando un gesto de desdén-.

El empresario obvió el aspaviento y salió de la estancia, internándose en el pasillo adyacente.

-Mamá, ¿va todo bien? –cuestionó usando un tono de voz lo suficientemente potente como para ser escuchado en el piso superior-.

* * *

Bulma entreabrió la boca, dispuesta a ofrecer una respuesta, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios que, tenuemente entornados, apenas concebían un paso expedito al oxígeno.

Su mente seguía inmersa en la bruma de la abstracción, mientras sus inquietas pupilas se deslizaban apuradamente por las líneas impertérritas del organismo fornido y poderoso organismo varonil, captando la visión nítida de cada detalle; esa piel radiante donde los haces solares se reflectaban, haciendo fulgir las partículas del líquido de reparación que plasmaba cristalizados cauces por toda la naturaleza varonil; el nítido perfil del torso, que mostraba un carácter vigoroso y definido, descubriéndose simétricamente dividido por la línea inmaculada del esternón; las líneas compactas de los abdominales, que se exhibían expuestos en una capa nervuda que se empotraba, rígidamente, en la dermis artificial; las trazas musculares de los brazos, donde se labraba la sólida división de los bíceps y los tríceps; y esas piernas robustas y fibrosas, como dos columnas, que sitiaban la figura inmutable del descomedido sexo masculino, donde sus ojos se clavaban de manera instintiva, casi obsesiva.

Era el cuerpo que había visto un centenar de veces durante su reparación, sin embargo, ahora parecía más definido, más musculado, más…

…vivo…

La realidad se precipitó cual aguacero a su alrededor, disolviendo los últimos trazos de la calina del embelesamiento que sitiaba su mente.

En un acto instintivo, la mujer elevó su mirada, cruzándola con los ojos del androide e, irremediablemente, se hundió en esos océanos dicromos, ilimitados e inescrutables, que anegaron los últimos trazos de su mundo.

El ciborg esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bulma Brief se sintió insignificante.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N.A.: **Hola chicas/os

Lo primero, gracias a todos los "seguidores" y "favoritos" y también a los lectores "anónimos" y a los que han dejado comentario. La verdad, no esperaba tener mucha aceptación con este fic, así que ha sido una muy grata sorpresa, por eso que le dediqué unas horitas para poder actualizar. Mil gracias, de verdad.

Lo segundo, igualmente importante, darle las gracias a E.D.R. (iniciales de una amiga/compañera/"hermana") por montarme esta "historia" en la cabeza, con su GRAN imaginación y su forma particular de ver la "esencia" de los personajes. Parte del cambio que veis en la historia es culpa suya, en mi opinión será para bien (confiar). Y de nuevo te digo desde aquí mil gracias guapa por tu ayuda ;)

Lo tercero, los que hayáis leído en la otra cuenta, veis que la historia ha cambiado por completo. Bueno, pues es por lo que acabo de explicar, pero en esencia voy a intentar lo mismo que en un principio propuse, y es usar los principales personajes de DB intentando captar verdaderamente su personalidad, forma de actuar… Y también, poner escenas que sean acordes a la serie.

Ahora, hablando de la historia, antes de que me repliquéis con este capítulo, preguntándoos ¿qué diablos ha hecho ahora con esta historia y qué significa toda esta patochada?, pues os diré que a mí me ha parecido igual de raro que a vosotras/os, pero os aseguro que es parte de la historia y de la trama, y esa "chica" con la que "sueña" C17 es importante, y eso que siente, es parte de un recuerdo que luego se verá, por eso que hice esta especie de "introducción".

Pero tranquilas/os, que ya se acabó esta "parte de duermevela" y a partir de aquí, saldrán todos los protagonistas de DB y ya no haré más capítulos de este "infierno" propio y personal de C17 (a no ser que tenga que poner algún recuerdo importante, pero creo que usaré el flashback para que todo sea más dinámico)

Espero que os haya gustado (y sobre todo, que no me matéis por el giro que le di), pese a ser un capítulo muy extraño y lento, ya lo siento mucho pero bueno, así me salió, y hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración por hoy.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, propuestas, críticas… amén, sois los lectores, vosotros mandáis.

Por cierto, aviso a navegantes, esta semana actualizo La fuerza del destino casi seguro (solo me falta el final del capítulo, y es que no me sale), pero este fic no, porque lo haré alternamente, es decir, una semana uno, otra semana otro (o lo que vosotros pidáis, claro está)

Y creo que ya os he dicho todo, así que, espero vuestros comentarios (no seáis duros, que el próximo capítulo os prometo que saldrá mejor y será más ameno XD)

Gracias por estar ahí.

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Respuesta a comentarios**

**danielita1999****: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Me encanta encantarte ;) Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

**Kharlasevsnape: ¡**Gracias por pasarte por mi nuevo fic y por tu comentario!. Espero que el fic resulte de tu agrado. Saludos y hasta la próxima

**negroe258: **Hola. Pues en principio esto era un BraXC17… pero creo que me salió algo extraño… Uhm, supongo que dadas mis ideas y mis fics, solo puedo decir, que ateneros a todo lo que puede salir XD. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Guest: **Sí, la historia está basada en el tiempo después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en DBGT. No sé por qué elegí ese tiempo, porque realmente esa serie no me gustó demasiado. Pero bueno, hecho está y espero que os guste igual. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**CR19**: ¡Gracias por leer mis dos fics!. Bueno, esta historia está estructurada de manera muy distinta a La fuerza del destino, pero espero que no te decepcione y te guste igual XD. Hasta la próxima ;)

**vondkat4: **¡Hola!. Que bien que te guste el protagonista. La trama, no tengo en la cabeza convertir a C17 en un "caballero", pero bueno, romance tiene que salir porque eso es de lo que trata este fic jajaja Espero que te guste la caracterización que voy a dar al personaje.

**Livenaticris: **¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar!. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y aprovecho para decirte que me encanta "Resistiendo" y estoy mirando todos los días la actualización, así que, por favor, no nos dejes en ascuas y actualiza please. Saludos. ¡Nos leemos!

**Turles: **Buenas. ¡Me alegra que te guste!. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar

**Guest: **Aún no tengo claras todas las parejas, pero de seguro saldrán las parejas "normales" de DB, y también seguro que habrá "parejas crack", es decir, que si buscabas un fic "normal, este no es el caso XD. Gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.

**Sakura:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Saludos


End file.
